ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Apocalypse Now
Apocalypse Now is a film from 1979 by the American film director Francis Ford Coppola with starring actors Martin Sheen , Robert Duvall , Dennis Hopper and Marlon Brando . Apocalypse Now is loosely based on the novel Heart of Darkness of Polish / British writer Joseph Conrad , but is set in Vietnam and Cambodia during the Vietnam War .However, he is listed on the Philippines . The shooting a documentary made by Coppola's wife Eleanor Coppola , entitled Hearts of Darkness (1991). Content [ hide ] *1 Story *2 Cast *3 Background *4 Apocalypse Now Redux *5 Quotes *6 Awards Story [ edit ] ''Read Warning : The following text contains details of the content and / or the end of the story.'' The film is accompanied by the voice of the main character. The film is about the struggle between Good and Evil in the deepest recesses of each individual and is set against the backdrop of the Vietnam War . The director deals with classic themes like human hubris ( hubris ) and purification, but also sense and nonsense of war and drug use . The film begins as a sober and realistic war film, but is gradually into a surreal tale of self-discovery. Captain Willard, a chastened officer who in the recent past in Vietnam secret missions for the CIA carried out, including assassinations , was contracted by the U.S. military to find the deserted gifted and hooggedecoreerde Colonel Kurtz, a inboorlingenlegertje private waging war , for the sole purpose of killing, officially because the colonel of (unauthorized) murder and madness accused him. During his trek through the jungles of Vietnam and Cambodia on the (fictional) Nung River, however, Captain Willard become more and more fascinated by his 'goal', and he has doubts about his mission and the hypocrisy of the U.S. military: To charge a guy with murder in this place was like handing out speeding tickets at the Indy 500 . The trip, through a small patrol boat with a colorful crew, reflecting the Vietnam War, including a show with Playboy bunny and a devastating attack by a helicopter air cavalry unit led by Lt. eccentric. Col. Bill Kilgore. Cast [ edit ] *Marlon Brando : Colonel Walter E. Kurtz *Martin Sheen : Captain Benjamin L. Willard *Robert Duvall : Lieutenant Colonel Bill Kilgore *Frederic Forrest : Jay 'Chef' Hicks *Sam Bottoms : Lance B. Johnson *Laurence Fishburne : Tyrone 'Clean' Miller *Dennis Hopper : photojournalist *Harrison Ford : Colonel Lucas *Albert Hall : Chief Phillips *GD Spradlin : General Corman Background [ edit ] When Coppola on 20 March 1976 began filming would Harvey Keitel play the role of Willard. It took a month before Coppola took the decision to replace, after he ran through the shooting of the first weeks of him. Keitel would not be the right man to play. Willard Coppola said that Keitel about a very active actor, who always draws attention to itself, and not a passive onlookers officer. After this was decided Coppola flew to Los Angeles and got in touch with Martin Sheen. Sheen then got a shooting during the heart attack ; The recordings were still weeks while the financiers of the film were held this incident. ignorant Another problem was actor Marlon Brando . Brando would play the role of Colonel Kurtz. Coppola who had worked with the recordings for Brando in The Godfather was expecting a normal looking Brando. However, the actor was sharply arrived and showed little inclination to act. To avoid the appearance of Brando would distract too much Coppola filmed from certain angles, and often kept him in the dark. However, Brando's unruly behavior took a lot of recording time. Coppola hoped the U.S. Department of Defense and the U.S. military would give to make the film. him permission and assistance In 1975 he sent an unfinished version of the script. The U.S. military took the script unacceptable and refused to cooperate. After it was decided not to film in Australia to include (where the military leadership stated that they are not "agency for movie attributes") Coppola contact recorded with the then President of the Philippines , Ferdinand Marcos , who wanted to help, provided he would give him pay. The Philippine army supplied helicopters , security, and everything else would be needed. Working with the helicopters proved difficult.Every day there were new pilots and Coppola had to repeatedly explain what he wanted. In addition, the helicopters were sometimes called away without consultation by the Philippine Army command when they were needed elsewhere. Apocalypse Now Redux [ edit ] In 2001 the film was completed with hitherto unused original footage and edited into the version that Coppola had originally been envisioned. Among other things, a scene added a French aristocratic family, who still maintains a kind of private colony after. For about an hour longer version appeared under the title Apocalypse Now Redux . This film was premiered in May 2001 at the Cannes Film Festival . Quotations [ edit ] *''The shit piled up so fast in 'Nam you needed wings to stay above'' (Willard when he reads his briefing) *''I love the smell of Napalm in the morning ... it smells like ... like victory'' (Kilgore after a napalm attack) (on the background music of Richard Wagner from Die Walküre , a musical quotation); *''I Hardly spoke a word to my wife until I said yes to a divorce'' (Willard when he is musing about his return to the U.S. after his first tour in Vietnam) *''Every man has his breaking point. Walt Kurtz has Reached his. He has obviously become totally insane'' (General Corman whose mission explains to Willard) *''Terminate with extreme prejudice'' (CIA agent against Willard kill on command Kurtz) *''I watched a snail crawl along the edge of a straight razor. That's my dream. It's my nightmare. Crawling, slithering, along the edge of a straight razor ... and surviving'' (Kurtz) *''We train young men to drop fire on people. But Their commanders will not allow them to write "fuck" On Their airplanes Because it's obscene!'' (Kurtz) *''We must kill them. We must incinerate them. Pig after pig. Cow after cow. Village after village. Army after army, and they call me an assassin! Well, what do you call it when the assassins accuse the assassin?(Kurtz) *''Charlie do not surf! (Kilgore when he wants to surf in the Vietcong controlled area) *''If that's how Kilgore fought the war, I began to wonder what they really had against Kurtz.'' (Willard after a devastating attack on a village Kilgores unit) *''Charlie's idea of great R & R was a bowl of rice and a little rat meat. He just had two options:. Death or victory'' (Willard when he sees the Playboy bunny show for American soldiers) *''If I had 10 divisions Of Those men, our troubles here would be over very quickly'' (Kurtz after he has described the ruthlessness of the North Vietnamese soldiers) *''Never get out of the boat! Absolutely, goddamn right. Unless you were going all the way. Kurtz went all the way .. He split from the whole fucking program'' (Willard after he was attacked by a tiger in the jungle) *''I could not believe they wanted this man dead. 3rd generation West Point, top of his class, Korea, about a thousand decorations'' (Willard when he gets the dossier on Kurtz's face) *''I told you not to stop.'' (Willard against Chief after he wounded Vietnamese woman shoots on one, against the will of Willard, held sampan ) *''Who's in command here?'' (Willard to a soldier in the furthest and crumbling U.S. military post on the Nung River) Is not you? (the soldier replies) *''Do you think my methods are unsound, Willard?'' (Kurtz asks Willard) I do not see any method at all, Sir (Willard replies) *''Ah the heads ... sometimes he goes too far .. he's the first one to admit it!'' (photojournalist at Willard after he sees severed heads) *(Kurtz) What are you, Willard? An assassin? (Willard) I'm a soldier (Kurtz) You're neither. You're an errand boy sent by grocery clerks to collect the the bill. *''The Horror ... The Horror'' (last words of Kurtz - a direct quote from Joseph Conrad's Heart of Darkness ) *(Kurtz) Because it's judgment That defeats us Prices [ edit ] The film won several film awards: *Golden Palm at the Cannes Film Festival *Academy Award : won two: Best Cinematography and Best Sound, and five nominations: Best Actor in a Supporting Role, Best Art Direction-Set Decoration, Best Director, Best Film Editing, Best Picture and Best Writing, Screenplay Based on Material from Another Medium *Golden Globe : won three: Best Director, Best Actor in Supporting Role, Best Original Score and a nomination: Best Motion Picture. *BAFTA Award : won two: Best Direction, Best Actor in Supporting Role, and six nominations: Best Actor, Best Cinematography, Best Editing, Best Film, Best Best Production Design and Best Sound Track Category:1979 films